The War of the Snacc (A Story by Nibby and Feather)
Deep in the jungle, a plump yellow SandWing landed on a swaying rope bridge. As she landed, the bridge bent under her weight. "Hellooooo?" she called, in a sweet, syrupy voice. "Uh, you wanted to meet right? This better be important, because I have better things to do." Kale glared from between the leaves, her yellow eyes glowing in the darkness, despite it being the day. Snapping her jaws, she bursting from the bushes, the foliage sweeping her sides as though she was apart of it. “If you want to meet, then don’t go about whining.” Twinkie gave a soft moan. "The flight here was exhausting," she complained. "And I came to tell you and your veggie eating cronies to stay off of my land!" "Your land?" Kale snarled, her glimmering teeth, bits of green lodged between them, shining in the moonlight. "Yes, our land," piped up a dragon, emerging from beside Twinkie. His ivory white scales stuck out like an albino fox in the leafy green jungle, but he seemed so proud and proper. "My name is general Confection." "My loyal general," Twinkie said, and sneered. "You cannot just trespass, right Confection?" She turned to her general, her eyes sharp with scorn. “When exactly did we trespass?” Kale almost laughed mockingly, her tail twitching. It was topped with lush green feathers, a bit like leaves. "One of my soldiers picked up the scent of you celery munchers," Twinkie cried. "On my territory." Kale gasped, feigning laughter. “That is slander,” she growled. She stalked forward, muscular arms stretching. Veins, the blood rich with leafy green iron, were popping on her skull. “How dare you say that with no proof?” “Oh, there’s proof all right,” Confection replied smugly. The plump SandWing tossed her head. "If I catch any of your vegetable freaks on my territory again," she said, with a luxurious sneer, "I will have them executed." “Very well.” Kale fought to keep her calm, although a clear crease in her snout where a snarl was waiting stretched over her smooth green scales. “I will ensure no other dragons appear on your territory. Not that they ever did.” Twinkie flushed with annoyance, the blood clear through her pale yellow scales. "What if I send my dragons into your territory?" she howled after her, with obvious fury. "I know you're lying! Or else all those salads have gone to your brain- you know you were there!" “I most certainly was not!” She huffed out her chest with pride, taking special care to show the very healthy heart. “The fact of the matter is, not one dragon went into your territory who wasn’t some stupid baby running away. I can lecture them all you want about, and I invite you to listen in, but it won’t change a thing since nobody was there! And for the love of nutrition, if you went too deep in my territory I bet you’d track sugar and candy and chocolate sauce everywhere!” Confection sneezed, a cloud of powdered sugar puffing into the air. “Oops,” he whispered. Twinkie scowled at Confection, who wasn't making them look any better. "Well," she puffed irritably. "I refuse to let this go without seeing some punishment," She tapped her chin thoughtfully. Suddenly, she dipped her head to whisper loudly to Confection. "War sounds like a lot of work. If I started one, could you maybe handle it all?" “Oh, of course,” he replied giddily, although he spoke a bit too loud. “Hm?” Kale craned her long neck. “I think a speech is punishment enough, feel free to sit in if you like.” Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (FeatherflightTheSkyWing) Category:Content (Nibby the Bird) Category:Collaborations Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)